


Swept Away

by Jlovespizza



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlovespizza/pseuds/Jlovespizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My days are filled with me lying in bed and thrashing through nightmares. The days are dark and dull. I barely leave the house. Greasy Sae forces me to eat. She keeps me running. She cooks and cleans then leaves. I comply to eating then lie down once more. I have no one anymore. There's no point in taking care of myself anymore. I am no Mockingjay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch.1: Rebirth

I wake up in a cold sweat from the nightmare I just had. Everything felt so real. It started out with me waking up to the smell of pancakes. I walk downstairs to see Peeta. His arms slip around my waist and he kisses me on my forehead. I smile taking in his scent as we hug. He goes to flip a pancake and out of no where the ground starts to shake. "Go. Katniss. Get out of here! Go!" he yells just as he did in the 74th Hunger Games sending chills down my spine. "No! I can't and won't leave you!" I say running to him but the ceiling caves in separating us. I hear the deafening sound of Snow's laugh and smell the toxic scent of enhanced roses. I start to shake violently along with ear piercing screams and flowing tears and that's how I awake.  
"Katniss. I'm leaving! I'll be back in a few hours!" Greasy Sae calls to me before I hear the door shut. I roll out of bed not bothering to brush my hair or fix my sheets. Walking down the stairs, I hear a familiar hiss. "Oh shut up you old stupid cat." I speak getting another hiss in return.   
I walk into the kitchen and see a plate full of bacon and eggs. I eat a couple of bites before putting it away. My bare feet feel cool against the hardwood. Something's different. I can sense it. The sun shines through the windows and the scent of pine cleaner fills the air. I go to check the date and sure enough it's spring. The months have passed by slowly but surely. I decide it's finally time to go out. More specifically, time to go to the meadow that's buzzing with life by now.   
I step into the bathroom and strip of my day old clothes. I turn the water to a scalding hot temperature and step in. I immediately relax in muscles I didn't even know we're tensed. My matted hair begins to feel heavy with all the water it's absorbed. I wash it with a lavender scented shampoo. After washing my body, I step out and into my room with nothing on but a towel. I sit on the edge of the empty bed brushing out the tangles that consume my hair until all that's left is long wavy brown strands of dampened hair.   
I rise and walk I the closet pulling out blue skinny jeans and an orange top. After putting on all of my clothes, including socks and all, I slip on my hunting jacket an boots. My hunting jacket is comfortable, like home, like my family all together, like the boy with the bread, like love. I braid my hair in its usual style and walk back downstairs. I get a glimpse of myself through the mirror and I look renewed and refreshed except for the bags that are apparent under my seam eyes. I sigh and grab my hunting bag as I walk out the door for the first time in months.


	2. Ch.2:Tough Love

I walk out into the fresh morning breeze. It's so lovely. I begin to walk out when the smell of lamb stew hits my nose with its mouth watering scent. I turn in the direction of the amazing smell and in my surprise look dead into the eyes of the boy I loved most. Peeta. When did Peeta get back? I don't care, I'm just happy he's back home.   
I debate wether or not to go over and talk to him when my name is called,"Katniss! Great there you are. I was um.. wondering if you would like to uh.. join me for dinner. Maybe." He blushes. Right then I want to lunge for his face and attack him with a million kisses, but still I stay put and nod my head."Great! That's excellent! I'll see you around sevenish?" he asks. "That's perfect. Gives me time to hunt a little on this wonderful spring morning." He looks at me in awe. "Well Katniss, Remember you're still a hero to all these people. They look up to you and they won't let you forget it. Trust me. When I got here, I was mobbed by the swarm of people trying to greet me. Ill admit part of me was a little torn up when I saw that in that crowd of hundreds there was not one Katniss. But that's okay. You were probably put with Gale or something." he says breaking my heart. "Peeta I wasn't-" I start to say. "I gotta go finish cooking." he says. His eyes give away that he wants to hug me, but he doesn't. He probably thinks I hate him for leaving, but I don't. He walks in closing the door behind him.   
I start toward the woods because its only 4:30 and I don't have to be there till 7:00 so that shouldn't be a problem. As soon as I leave the entrance of the Victor's Village, I sigh knowing what lies ahead.   
Peeta was right. I do get mobbed. It's like being in the Capital all over again! People come up to me saying thank you's and how much they love me and all these positive things. Don't they get I did this! I killed their families! I did! I even killed my own. Tears start to rise in my eyes.   
I start to run into the woods for what seems like only a short time, but I was already to the meadow. I didn't realize I was even coming here. Part of me longed for it, but some part of me didn't want to let go. I see her grave and I break down "Primrose Everdeen" it states in beautiful cursive. I lie down beside her beautiful stone that's carved in the ground. I continue to cry when I hear the snap of a branch. I didn't grab my bow. Into the meadow comes my dandelion. Peeta.  
"Oh Katniss I..." he says looking down at the primroses in his hand. He sets them down on her stone and looks at me. "I'll leave you alone if you'd like."   
I lie back down as Peeta begins to turn around. "Peeta, will you stay with me?" I say hoping he will. He lies beside me and says, "Yeah. Always." I put my head on his chest and allow is constant heartbeat to ease my pain.


	3. Dinner

feel someone nudging me to awake. I groggily open my eyes to be met with a pair of blue ones. "Katniss, Do you still want to eat dinner? It's probably cold by now." he asks swiping his ash blonde curls out of his face. I nod and rub my red and puffy eyes. He stands up with only slight trouble because of the prosthetic leg. I stand up then kneel down and place a hand on Prim's grave. I then look up to the sky and notice that is beginning to get dark. I feel Peeta's hand grazing softly over my back to comfort me.  
"We should go." I say as he begins to walk in agreement. "I will just heat up the food. Plus I have a surprise for you." he says. My heart thumps so loudly I'm sure even the Mockingjays could hear it. I just kept thinking about the surprise. Is it something big or something small? What if he asks me out? I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. I want to be, but I'm just not.  
We arrive at his house and I notice that he planted Primroses at my house. My heart yearns for my two braided little duck. We walk in and the smell of food still lingers in the air. Peeta's house is tidy except for the hallway which is a clutter of papers. I sit down at the dinner table as Peeta warms up the stew and turns the oven on a low temperature. My stomach aches with anticipation of all the things that could happen.  
"The food should be done in just a minute." he says. "Have you drawn anything lately?" I ask to make conversation. He nods,"Everything. I just paint everything that pops in my brain. Sometimes that's the only release it has." he says. "Would you um.. like to see them?" he asks standing up. "Sure." I say not knowing what to expect.  
We go upstairs and take a right. I see a room with a few papers lying on the floor. I see pictures on painted canvases. I get a shock when some are of me. I see a painting of us in the cave, before we split in the quell, and more. There's a picture of me with my hair down and I run my fingers down the carefully and easily painted lines. "I used that image in my head while they were doing my treatment." he says and my heart softens. "What'd they say about the flash backs." I ask my eyes glued on the picture. "They should be gone except for every once in a while." he states. "I think dinner is warm again." he says changing the subject.  
I sit down at the table as Peeta brings over two bowls of delicious smelling lamb stew. "Surprise!" he says taking cheese buns out of the oven and sets them on the table. My heart drops because I thought it would be something more, but I manage a smile. He eventually sits down and we dig in. "Peeta this is wonderful! Thank you." I say reaching for a cheese bun. He grabs my hand before I can though. I look up at his eyes in confusion. They are turning a dark blue-black.  
"Where do you think you're going Mutt?" he says. "You killed my family! You're just a freaking mutt! I loved a Mutt!" he screams slowly turning my wrist. I try to run but I can't since I'm still fragile from barely eating or doing anything. Tears swarm down my face as I look at the boy I love suddenly hating me. I am a mutt. I killed his family. Everything he says is true. I see black spots starting to cloud my vision. I hear the snap of my wrist bone just as it all fades to black.


	4. Don't Be

I wake up with a shock. I don't remember being carried into bed and this is definitely not my bed. For one this bed has clean sheets. "Peeta?" I call when I look out the window and notice it's cracked. Peeta must've been in here. I hear footsteps steadily climbing up to the room I'm in. A few hair strands are in my face but I can't move them with my right hand because of a bulky cast covering my wrist/arm.   
"Good morning, Honey." I hear someone say. I look over and notice my mom standing there with a pitcher of water and a glass. I stare at her questioning why she's here. Seeing her reminds me of Prim making my eyes water only to begin the inevitable breakdown. "Katniss, it's okay." I stare at her once more, but this time with frustration. "It's okay? It's not okay! My little sister is dead! My Prim is dead! And it's all because of me! So don't you dare say it's okay!" I yell at her. "Katniss, I-" she begins. "It's not like you care anyway." I spat out. "I do care! I do, Katniss. You obviously don't want me here! I'm only here to help you until Peeta gets back from the bakery." she says. While looking out the window I say, "Well, next time, get Greasy Sae to do it." I hear glass on wood and figured she put a glass of water beside me.. "Well, I'll be leaving then." she says with tears in her eyes. "Mom, I love you." I say. She nods and walks away. Not long after I hear the door shut only to hear it open again. "Mom?" I call. "Nope." I hear the voice of my old friend Madge. She walks into the door way with her arm wrapped around a blonde girl with bluish-green eyes who was a little shorter than her, but not by much. Madge comes over to the bed and hugs me. The blonde clears her throat, "I'm Kathryn. We've figured out that we're sisters. Apparently her mom would always get headaches and use morphling. Whenever she'd go get it, she'd spend time with my dad and one thing led to another." she laughs.   
I cock an eyebrow then laugh. "I'm Katniss." I say. "Oh, I know. Who doesn't?" she says. I look out the window once more for what feels like the millionth time. "Well, we've got to go but I'll see you maybe tomorrow?" I nod, "yeah maybe." I smile. "Nice meeting you." she says the same and then they leave.   
____________________________________________________  
About an hour later Peeta gets home. He walks up the stairs and comes and sits on the edge of the bed. My lips are barely forming his name when he cuts me off. "Katniss, I am so so so so sorry. You don't deserve this! I don't deserve you. You deserve someone-" I cut him off by pressing my lips against his. At first he jerks back but never breaking the kiss, but eventually he just kisses back. "Katniss I-" he starts. "Peeta, don't be sorry. It's not you." He nods but I can see the guilt and blame in his eyes. "I'm going to go make dinner."


End file.
